


In Which Two Hackers Vandalize A Fast Food Restaraunt

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP sneaking into a McDonalds after hours to play on the playplace."</p>
<p>For someone on Tumblr (I don't even remember who asked for this but!!! Here!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Two Hackers Vandalize A Fast Food Restaraunt

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're not sure how Roxy coerced you into helping her break into a McDonalds after-hours.

You glance over at her, her pinkish-blonde hair falling in front of her face as she bites her lip, concentrating on the computer in front of her.

That's how. Her cute face. Damn it. You sigh, turning back to your computer and scrunching your nose at the lines of code in front of your face. This should disable the security cameras, if you could only get through the firewall.... You tap a few keys, and then the security camera closest to you (it's turned away, you made sure to get out of the camera's line of sight.) turns off, flopping into an idle position.

You look over at Roxy, grinning widely, your two-tone glasses struggling to stay on your nose for all the scrunching it's doing.

She grins back at you, almost a smirk, you think. "We're in!" She whisper-shouts, raising a fist in the air. She'd already disabled the security alarms on the doors, and all you had to do was pull open the nearest one.

You open it, standing aside and motioning for her to go in ahead of you, then follow behind her. She cheers when the alarm doesn't go off, then makes a beeline for the playplace.

You, of course, don't go straight to the playplace. You walk to the security desk in back, hook your computer up to it, then have it run a few lines of code that _should_ make the televisions and radios play Rick Astley's _Never Gonna Give You Up_ on repeat, every day, for the rest of eternity. Well, except on Halloween. On Halloween, it will play nothing but the dubstep version of _Spooky Scary Skeletons_. It'd take a person with equal hacking talent to get rid of the virus, and it _should_ work even if they try turning it off.

You're an unsung hero of your generation.

"Sol! Should we throw rainbow streamers everywhere?" Roxy shouts at you, holding up two Party City bags.

You grin, pressing _Start_ on your program. _We're no strangers to love... You know the rules, and so do I... A full commitment's what I'm thinkin of... you wouldn't get this from any other guy._

You follow her into the playplace, and she tosses you two different colored streamers. Red and blue. She knows you so well.

You both start running around the room, decorating the inside of the playplace in rainbows, then Roxy tosses you a bag of glitter for one hand, and a bag of confetti for the other. You run through the restaraunt, throwing glitter all over the place, then run into the boy's restroom and dump glitter into one of the out-of-order stalls.

Then, you and Roxy go to play on the playplace. Because if you're in a Mickey D's after hours, you _obviously_ have to play on the playplace.

It would have been the best time of your life, except you both tried to go down the slide at the same time. That's where you failed as a human being.

You got stuck.

Slidestuck.  
_____________________________________

" **Pair of hoodlums break into McDonalds, hack into television system, pour glitter everywhere; Foiled by playplace slide.** "


End file.
